sureniafandomcom-20200214-history
New Character Example
History Must contain, birth town and how his or her early years were. Personality Write a small story on how your character is and how your character would react in certain situations. Story (Optional) You may type a small story of every roleplay or just the roleplay that matters to you. PDI (Personal Display Info) Friend List Item List Equiped Items Skill List Magic List Why and How? EVERYONE must re-make their character with this form. Level one is the basic and everyone higher then level one must remake it together with Jordie depending on when the exp table and HP table etc is made. Detailed explenation: Race: You simply place what race your character is in this field. This may not be altered afterwards unless permission from an RPA is given. Class: The class system is now in Surenia and will allow you to pick TWO classes. Examples: Warrior, ranger, Fire mage, Air mage etc. Now that you only have two, your characters will be balanced more and depending on the effort you put in your characters you can make them extremly strong, or keep them low leveled. Coin: This is the actual money your character(s) has/have you must edit this every time you purchase an item, give gold to someone or even buy a drink in the pub. Consider this as sacred for you will need money to improve your characters with new gear. Spend it all and that will mean your character can not eat and will die from starvation. If one has 0 coins on his page for more then a week he is killed by default. Job: I will make a list of jobs and the ammount of money you earn with it. You gain your money every week starting on Monday, GMT+1 8:00AM Hitpoints: Hitpoints is how much life your character has (See damage and regeneration) if this reaches zero in an RP your character dies. Level: Level is of great importance to your character. Do not engage characters that are alot stronger then you (Unless you are provoked roleplay wise) you are not able to kill monsters that are alot higher then you either. Level directly impacts your character's strength, be it damage, hitpoints, regeneration, skills and magic. Experience: Experience is gained by killing monsters with an RPA involved in the RP. (3 out of 4 members is currently staff so that is not a problem.) you will also gain EXP daily up to level 10 the ammount of exp you gain is 50 exp a day. The only option you have to make is for which class you want to give your earned exp. You earn 50 daily so you can decide to put 25 in both or 50 in one. It is up to you. Damage: Damage is done depending on which 'class' you are currently fighting with. Are you in combat as a warrior you will count every blow from your sword as your warriors class damage output. Same goes for magic, cast magic of your second class and base the damage on your second class output. Hitpoints Regeneration: You will regenerate hitpoints every two turns, making fights last longer and giving those who put alot of effort in their characters a boost. If one his Hitpoints Regeneration is higher then once attack it is a lost battle by default. Unless critical damage is done (Stabs in vital organs or head blows.) Critical damage is always x5 te regular damage output.